Accidental Dreams Come True
by KMSMA-1
Summary: Three girls were just killing time when things start to get bizarre. Watch these girls try to help four cartoon characters, Frances from Secret Saturdays, Nightcrawler from X-men: Evolution, and Dib and Gir from Invader Zim, back to their homes. But what will happen when these strange girls meet their favorite characters? Well, you'll just have to read to find out won't you...
1. Shocked First Impresions

**Disclaimer: We do not own Francis, Nightcrawler, Dib, sketchers, Gir, iPad or anything else but Izzy, ourselves and the story itself.**

**~Dominick's POV~**

I step through my front door, slamming it shut, and tossed my school bag to my left while taking off my signature black jacket and my black sketchers. Then walked to the bathroom to look at the damage. While we were walking to school, me and my friend Mattie, were jumped by a group of guys.

Luckely our friend Izzy showed up soon and scared them off with what looked like a shrunken head but later we found out it was her new good luck charm and was just a shrunken monkey head. I clean up my wounds and bandaged them up. As I walk to my room I thought about how much this week had sucked.

_'This week has not been good for me. My boyfriend broke up with me, I failed my spanish test, and my parents just left for a three month long cruse to the Bahamas.'_ I sigh at these depressing thoughts, and threw myself on my bed. _'I'm so glad it's Friday, I can finally relax.' _

Trying to forget this horrible week, I got up, walked to my entertainment center, and pull out one of my DVD's of Invader Zim. I slipped the disk in the DVD player and press play. It's the last episode in the series and my least and most faverate; most because Invader Zim is just awesome in every way, least because that is when the show stops. I lay back on my bed, on my side, watching it, laughing, and momentarily forgetting all my troubles.

The show, nearing my faverate part, began flashing static every few seconds and became longer every time it changed. Soon enough the TV itself started to shake and vibrate in the entertainment center. _'Okay, what's going on here!'_ I backed myself against the wall on the side of my bed away from the device in fear.

Between the flashes of static a different scene appeared from the episode I'd seen many times before. In this strange setting, Dib was still there but he was older-a lot older. As I tried to make sense of what was happening on the screan I saw that he was holding some weird looking machine that he was looking through but suddenly Gir jumped out of thin air and latched onto his head, yelling something about tacos and puppies.

A bright flash of blinding light went across the screan. As I sheilded my eyes from the light there was a loud crash and the screaming got louder all of a sudden. Opening my eyes to see what had happened, an abnormally large head popped up from the side of my bed with a strange, green, screaming figure attached to it.

I screamed for a moment, startled, until I realized who this was; Dib Membrane... with Gir latched onto his head. Then I went into shock for about two minutes until I realized the scene in front of me; Gir was attacking Dibs head while they were both screaming and stumbling around the small space of my room.

After watching them tumble to the floor and hearing the words 'toocan', 'chocolate', and 'YAHHEADISSOOOOOBIIIIIIIG!' I keeled over the side of my bed, holding my stomach while laughing at the comical situation.

**~Izzy's POV~**

I plopped down in a lawn chair, wiping the sweat off my face and picking up my water bottle. _'Nothin' like shootin' hoops on a friday.'_ I'd just finished an hour of practicing my free-throws and was ready for a well-deserved break with my iPad. Thanks to my new lucky charm-not the cerial-I had gotten every one of them. _'Thank you my little shrunken monkey head!' _Scimming through my videos, I found one of my favorate episodes of X-Men: Evolution.

It's the first one Nightcrawer showed up in and as all my closest friends know, I'm obsesed with him. But luckely, they don't judge me. In all honesty, they're all obsessed with one character or another from TV. And most of them are super yaoi fans which is a little weird to me. I'm not a basher of yaoi or anything, it's just not my favorate kind of thing to read.

As I caught the first glimps of his fuzzy, blue face, static started flashing on the screen. _'That's not supposed to happen. If anything it would be buffering but not this.' _As soon as the thought crossed my mind my iPad started to shake in my hands and I quickly threw it to the ground and took cover behind the lawn chair to sheild the explotion I was expecting. "SHE'S GONNA BLOW!" I screamed into the open air.

After several seconds of waiting to hear a loud 'BOOM' I lost my patients and peaked out from behind my make-shift bomb shelter. The moment my head popped up to see what was going on there was a bright flash of light that came from the device and there was a loud scream and a 'WOOSH' followed by 'thud' and a groan.

When I looked back I saw something that put me in complete shock; Kirt Warner-also known as Nightcrawler-was standing right in front of me. And by standing I mean lieing on the ground looking like he just got off a rollercoaster and holding his head that he appearantly landed on.

I could feel my jaw drop as I stepped forward in shock. When he looked up and saw me he sat up quickly and flashed a toothy smile and waved. "Uh, hi." The watch on his wrist let loose a spark for a second and his appearance changed to his true blue form.

He froze. "Uh I can explain," he said his smile disappearing and looking nervous. I stood there just staring at him, still unable to force the blank out of my thoughts.

**~Mattie's POV~**

I sat down pulling my laptop up to me on my bed and immediatly went to YouTube. I had just finished packing some clothes and other stuff for the weekend to stay at Dominick's house. Her parents had just left for a three month cruise and my parents were off on a second honey moon and they all said that we could stay together for the weekend wich was good because I had no idea how to cook anything but toast and mac n' cheese.

The bandage I had on my forehead was bugging me. Dominick and I had gotten jumped by five guys on our way home. _'I'm glad Izzy showed up when she did,' _I thought waiting for the computer to load. _'She says that me and Doninick have weird charms and now she's taking a shrunken monkey head everywhere she goes.' _

We all agreed to meet at Dominick's house to stay the weekend all together and I had another half hour to kill before I had to leave. Izzy being Izzy though, would probably loose track of time and be late like usual so there wasn't that much of a rush.

When I found the episode I was looking for I clicked the link and sat back to enjoy 'The Unblinking Eye'. But when it was close to the end in the part where Francis gives his confetion to bing a clone and other things, the screen started flashing static.

_'Okay, can computers even GET static?'_ Soon enough the whole thing was going to static for several seconds at a time which was anoying me. But there was something weird about what I was getting between the flashes. The scene had completely changed; Francis-much older than in any episode ever seen-was sitting at a computer and looked like he was trying to hack it.

Why? I don't know, but this was on the border line of the super-weird I was used to. I sat the computer at my messy desk and tried to take the screws out of the bottom. With that accomplished, I removed the batteries but still the sound of static filled my ears and covered the screen.

I sighed, getting fed up with this. "Alright, who's doing this! Is this some kind of joke?" But there was no answer and suddenly the computer began to shake vilently enough to shake the desk along with it. "This isn't funny guys! Cut it out!" I yelled trying to get someones attention to stop whatever was happening.

"If it breaks you owe me a new computer!" Still, the shaking only got worse. All of a sudden there was a bright flash of light but I didn't look away and what I saw looked like a portal or a vortex or something and as soon as it came it was gone but not without spitting something out first.

Looking down at what it had left, I realized that it was a person, and when that person looked up he looked alarmed but frozen in shock as I stared back at him and for a few minutes there was an ackward silence. At one point he looked back and saw the video, now paused, on the screen with his face on it and looked even more surprised before continuing the awkward silence as we stared at each other.

"You know everytime there's an awkward silence a gay baby is born," I stated for no reason. He stared at me now looking more confused than shocked.


	2. Where?

**~Dib's POV~**

I didn't know why Gir had a strange obsession with my head but it was getting old considering the only thing he ever does more than once is eat Mexican food and watch the Angry Monkey Show. I was looking through some of my dad's old inventions in the basement when he made it his obligation to be my crazy, screaming hat.

I struggled to pull him off for a few minutes and then started hearing someone laughing and tried to yell for help but Gir covered my mouth and it all just came out as muffled screams. After about 10 more minutes of Gir being attached to my face I finally managed to get a grip on him and throw him off of me to the other side of the room where he hit the wall.

I know he's harmless but seriously, enough is enough. When I finally looked to where I'd thrown him I saw that he hit a cork-board and both he and the object in question were on the floor with Gir now wearing a weird, bug-eyed, green hat with an elastic, red tongue.

_'Wait, I don't have a cork-board in the basement, or a bug-eyed, green hat.'_ Suddenly I realized that someone was still laughing and when I looked over to see who it was I saw a strange girl rolling around on the floor and holding her sides. As I took another look around, I could definitely tell that we weren't in my basement anymore, or anywhere else in my house for that matter.

"Uh, hey," I said trying to get her attention. "Where am I?" She sat up now trying not to laugh anymore but failing at it miserably. When she finally stopped and opened her mouth to say something all she could do was break out laughing again.

* * *

><p><strong>~Kirt's POV~<strong>

After the holowatch shorted out I was stuck sitting there while she stared at me, still seeming to be in shock. I had absolutely no idea what to do now. I was only teleporting to the kitchen to get a snack and somehow I ended up teleporting into mid-air and had no idea where I was now besides that I was outside.

As I stood up she didn't seem to look away. "Uh, are you oka-"

"Y-you-you're..." she held her hand over her mouth now to stop herself. She was starting to scare me now. Hadn't she ever seen a mutant before? When I reached out to try and get her attention again she grabbed my arm and started dragging me along as she started to run.

"Where are we going?" I asked her.

"Dominick and Mattie have to see this," I heard her say under her breath.

* * *

><p><strong>~Francis' POV~<strong>

As I sat on the floor still feeling dizzy from falling through some strange dimensional rift of some sort I stared at the girl in front of me in confusion for some several moments before trying to stand but falling under my own wobbling legs. I cursed silently at the fact that I was so weak at the moment.

Looking up again I saw an outstretched hand in front of me. "Need some help?" she asked.

"Why should I trust you? It's obvious that you know who I am by the footage you apparently have. Where did you get it?!" I demanded.

"Fine. You don't want help, I won't give you any but that's no reason to yell," she stated simply.

Who was she? "And by the way, the answer to your first question is that you shouldn't trust strangers but I'm just trying to help you be able to stand up. Answer to question two is that what you're looking at is YouTube, which everyone in the world has access to so don't point any fingers at me."

I sat there, no longer in shock but still surprised to what she was saying. After another failed attempt to stand though I reluctantly reached out a hand asking for her assistance. She looked back with a smile that I didn't return as she took my hand and pulled me up as I tried to steady myself.

As I now took a seat in a computer chair, I looked up at her again and decided that demanding things like before weren't going to get the best results but I wasn't going to take no for an answer if she wouldn't tell me something. "Who are you," I stated as calmly as I could.

"Mattie Fleming, but I have a lot of nicknames some of my friends call me," she said.

"Such as?" I asked. If she was called under a different name it would be better to help me recognize her in the future if I ever see her again.

"Teddy, Retarded Dolphin, Agent Butt, and who knows what else people are going to start calling me next," she told me. She mumbled the last name, probably on purpose, yet it was still there.

"Alright... my name's Francis," I said still a little weirded out by some of her nicknames.

"I know," she stated plainly.

"You know?" I questioned.

"Yeah, see?" and with those words she walked past me to a laptop on her desk and had the video resume on 'YouTube' and what I saw put me right back into shock. As I watched the screen I saw myself from when I was 12 and making a confession to Zak Saturday about what I really was and the secrets of the organization, the cloning, the 100 years of Epsilons and more and I couldn't believe this.

I was silent for several seconds after the screen had flashed to black. "Hm, the few minutes of power must have been a result of some energy still left over from the multi-dimensional vortex. Back to battery power I guess."

How was she so nonchalant about all of this? She's acting like this happens everyday! She's talking like she'd having a conversation about the weather! How!?

"Okay, come on. If you want any chance of getting back you might wanna follow me to the only people that I know who understand any of this," and with that she walked to the door with a duffle bag and looked back at me.

"You comin' or what?" With that I slowly followed her out the door, not sure what else to do here. _'What's going on?'_


End file.
